The Message in the Music
by MonsterKitty1220
Summary: She, who had a dark past and he, who unknowingly wants her to overcome it. But that doesn't mean she'll let him easily accomplish the goal. Watch out, you two, you guys are most definitly in-over-your-heads and in for a crazy, choatic ride. AU Rated T for blood
1. Morning Starters

**Hey, my little Monsters! :D This will be my first story of, hopefully, many! This is an IchiRuki story and an AU like you saw in the summary and a warning, this does contain blood and some cussing. And like I saw in a summary of a story when I was browsing, 'This isn't a story with Ichigo without some good ol' profanity!' I do not in any way, shape or form own the amazing anime show, 'Bleach' or it's characters. I only own my ****psychotic brain and ideas. Enough of my blabbering and enjoy! 3 Love ya!**

* * *

_Humm. _The small silver radio blinked to life. The dark blue glow seemed to merge with the light purple paint on the walls of the medium-sized room.

The small screen showed the time to be 5:00 A.M. The lid on the front was opened with a CD sticking out. It waited. Once the clock changed to 5:01, The CD moved backwards into the radio followed by the lid.

With a small click, the CD started rapidly spinning in the small device. At once the sounds burned into the CD transferred into the radio and into the room, filling the room with the quiet noise, not even loud enough to disturb anyone outside the door on the other side of the room.

The noise started talking as a young girl.

"...first time! I'll probably just mess up. Maybe I should just go home."

Next a young man. Only a few years older.

"Come on, Rukia! Quit being so paranoid and just try!"

A pause. The said girl spoke again, only with anger lacing the voice.

"Is that recording?! That's only going to make it worse, Kaien! And,Miyako! Put. That. Down. Now!"

Several noises appeared next. Metal hitting fabric. Glass rattling. The man's voice spoke above them all.

"Rukia! Sister! Sit! You guys are making a mess!"

Instantly all noise ceased. Another unspoken pause.

"Please, Rukia?"

A loud sigh.

"Okay! But, if I mess up you two cannot laugh!"

Wood creaked. A quiet inhale.

"Wait!"

"What now, Kaien?!"

Chuckle.

"Rukia Kuchiki. 11 years old. First time playing and singing in front of _anybody. _Okay, now you can go!"

Another inhale.

Suddenly, a flow of notes poured out of the radio and filled the room. Each note pressed with small, quick delicate finger. Seconds later a voice, the same of the young child named Rukia was singing over the piano.

The small girl's voice was quiet, unsure. Then it got louder. Each word tied perfectly in the notes of the piano. It went on for minutes. Nothing but the stunning voice of the girl and the deep keys. They flowed in such a way that only angels with talent could portray.

The voice again became quiet, but with confidence intertwined . The notes, too got softer and in an quick instant they stopped. Only the light sound of the last note played was being heard. It was like it's sound wanted to be the last sound in the audience's ears. Then as if they had been waiting for the command, clapping and whooping erupted.

"That was amazing, Rukia!"

"Astounding!"

_Click. _The sounds of congratulations stopped, abruptly. The lid flipped opened. On the other side of the room, a girl laid on her bed on top of her well kept purple covers.

Facing the radio, her eyes reflected the blue light in a wavy matter. Her eyes glossy for tears were attempting to fall. But her walls were built strong. She sat up. She let go of the breath she forgot she was holding. It came out shaky.

"You did this for a reason." She muttered, "To remember."

She glanced at shelves nailed above her keyboard. They held several dozen of CDs. She stood and walked to the shelves. Her fingers brushed the edges of the cases as she went down the line. Her finger stopped in the middle.

She pulled it out. It held no CD but written on the clear plastic read, "First Time." She traced the words with her finger. It was not her own, But the man that spoke in the recording.

"Kaien" Barely above a whisper.

She took a few steps to the left and found herself in front of the radio. She pulled out the CD and shut the lid. Placing the CD in the case and closing it, she put it in the exact place it was moments ago.

She walked back over to the radio but not before she glanced at the titles of some other cases. She looked at the clock. It read,

"5:35 A.M" She sighed. "Now, to get ready for school"

* * *

**I posted my first chapter! YAY! :D Be praying for more because they, most denfinitly, are coming! See ya then, my monsters!**

**~Mk1220**


	2. Just Another Day

**I'm back, you little Monsters! :D So, I like to imagine questions you guys might ask and I was thinking that you might find it weird that I've started a whole, kind of nickname thing going on. Well, as some of you might know, I have this cat named Monster *See my profile :P* He has a 'M' on his forehead and when he was born, these energy drinks called Monsters had released a new flavor. It was the orange kind and guess what color my feline is? Yup, Orange. haha So I found it kind of fitting. Anywho, if you have any questions about me or my stories or just feel like chatting, I try and be on the internet daily but life doesn't like me :P I'm not repeaing my disclaimer because I feel once is enough! I have nothing more to say but Enjoy!**

* * *

I stopped when I was at the gates to the school. I used the bricks of the wall for support as I fought to regain my breath. I checked my watch again, "8:03 A.M." School starts in about an hour. The principle isn't even here yet. He hasn't opened the gates.

That means I'm stuck here till who knows how long. I didn't love school but I didn't particularly hate it either. Being at school gets me away from my empty house and my writers block which often led to Kaien, Miyako, and Hisana. Memories I hate to have in my mind. They love to pull at my heart until it cracks. I hated school for one reason and one reason only.

Rumors. All the gossip girls and jocks love to stick their snobby noses in my business and spread lies. Right now, they have a lie out that I had killed Hisana to have Mr. Rich Man also know as Byakuya to myself. I kind of do feel responsible for Hisana though. I leaned against the wall, putting my hand behind me on my back. If only I knew about the illness.

I choked back the memory once again. You might be wondering why they call Byakuya,"Mr. Rich Man". Well, Byakuya is only the richest man in the country. How Hisana met him, I'll never know.

"Miss Kuchiki?"

I looked up. I saw my teacher, Miss Ochi. She is my teacher for every subject for me and my classmates. I pushed myself off the wall as she approached.

"Uh yes, Miss Ochi."

I did a quick small bow. Miss Ochi makes coming to school with the preps worth it. She currently is the only one, other than Mr. Ukitake, the principle, who knows about 'my past'. Byakuya had told her about all about it, when I had turned fifteen and started going to high school this year so, I didn't have to feel like an outsider.

That was Byakuya's excuse. It's strange. Even though he has that cold expression and is never here. He treat like his own and is kind. Reminds me of Hisana.

Miss Ochi walked past me and pulled out a key. She placed it in the lock, locking the two gates together. With one swift turn the arch on the lock popped open on one side. She pulled the lock out and into her pocket.

"Miss Ochi?"

It was strange. Normally teachers weren't the ones to open the gates.

"Yes?" She pulled at one the gates. It creaked from the rust.

"You mind?" She gestured to the gates.

I nodded and pulled at one of them while she pushed the other one. They came apart with one loud snap.

"Whew! Whenever it's cold it's a pain to get these open!" She pulled at her purse's straps, repositioning them in a better spot on her shoulders.

"Anyway, what did you want to ask me?" I followed her towards the doors.

"Why are you opening the gates? Isn't the principle suppose to do that?"

"Yes, normally. But, Ukitake isn't feeling well again so, I open the gates and be the 'principle'."

She shrugged. Miss Ochi pulled out a second pair of keys and unlocked the glass doors to the school.

"Miss Kuchiki, Why are you here so early?"

I walked in unison with Miss Ochi in the hallways toward our classroom.

"Byakuya is on another one of his trips so the house is empty." I pulled open the doors and walked to my desk.

I placed my bag on my desk and turned toward Miss Ochi, who was staring at me. Pitying me.

"Rukia," I put up my hand. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Miss Ochi stared a few moments longer and then smiled.

"Alright. I have to do a few papers in the principle office if you need me, okay?"

I nodded. She turned and her heels clicked down the hall until it was no longer audible. I pulled my chair backwards and sat. I placed my head in my hands staring at the chalkboard. I was all most in the back of the class, furthest from the door. I hated my seat.

Two people in front of me is carrot-top. That's what I call him. I never bothered to remember his name. His spiky hair reminded me of Kaien way too much. They could have been twins. What set them apart was carrot-top's orange hair and his permanent scowl that's etched in his face. His hair is always in the way of the teacher's writing. And he is so tall!

I barely come up to his shoulders! I sighed. Pushing the thought of him away, I again looked at the watch, "8:13 A.M." The early students will be arriving in about seven minutes. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my sketch book. I hesitated.

When I had opened it earlier, It had been the first time I had since I drew the picture with Kaien and Miyako and it had reopened the scars of my past. Not like recordings I listen to every morning. Those were to keep there voices alive and remind me of my sins. Their faces. Seeing their smiling faces almost broke me.

"Did you hear? Miroku is dating that girl again!"

Footsteps were quickly approaching the classroom. I slipped the sketch book back into my bag and stuffed it into my desk. I stared at the entry to the room like a guilty child. These girls came early to gossip as long as they can and I'm going to be interrupting. Great. Well, better make the most of it. I switch guilty eyes to glaring.

"I can't believe she would go crawl-"

She stopped mid sentence as she rounded the door way and saw me. Her piercing brown eyes locked onto mine like daggers. Her slight shorter friend behind her, pushed her out of the way and surprise shot into her eyes, but quickly vanished.

"What are _you _doing here?" Her voice was like venom.

If her hair was black instead of brown, I would of sworn she was Medusa. The taller friend snickered. She repositioned her black hair, flipping it behind her.

"She probably wants to start coming here early to impress Mr. Big Shot, Sakura."

Mr. Big Shot? Great, another new nickname for Byakuya. Sakura walked forward,

"You're probably right, Haru" She sat on top on the desk in front on me, crossing her legs.

"That's right, Isn't it? You-" I cut her off.

"Just shut it Sakura. I am in no mood for you and your petty side comments. You have been jealous of me since you met me in the second grade and to make me look bad you rose in the social status and began to spread rumors to try and crush me. "Try" is the keyword. You failed to make me miserable. All you did was piss me off and I'm sick of it. You are pushing me over the edge and when I fall I am taking you down with me. I promise."

She was taken aback with my outburst. So was I. Normally, all I would do was stay silent and glare. Hisana use to tell me that if you ignore bullies, they will eventually get bored and leave. She apparently never met high school preps. _I_ have learned that, 'You yell at them, They'll leave' For a while anyway, I have also learned. But, they definitely won't stop with the rumors.

"Now go to your own homeroom. I know you prefer mine because we have all these fancy, pretty windows to distract you from the teacher's lecture about your trashy grades."

Sakura stared a few moments longer with what in her eye? I was glad. It was fear. She scooted off the desk and brushed off the pretend dirt of her gray skirt. She walked up to Haru who was clearly the same amount as surprise as Sakura was.

"Come on, Haru." Haru nodded weakly and quickly followed Sakura out into the hall and toward their home room.

I almost snorted. Sakura's voice had shook when she had spoken. Several muffled voices interrupted my celebration. I stood. The chair squeaked on the floor in response. I looked toward the window. I saw the many gray blobs bodies approaching the school.

I went toward the window, hoping for a clearer view of the students. I recognized some of the students from my school. Most were from the bullying. I saw a orange tuft in the middle of a group of students. I smirked. That was carrot-top. The person I recognized in the group,from name.

Well, nickname. I knew some of them were in my class but I couldn't recall their names at the moment. My adrenaline was still high from my rant and it was blocking me from my name column in my brain. Carrot-top was about the only one that I couldn't recall calling me names. He seemed like a jock. I guess he just whispers more quietly than the others.

I leaned on the sill and went on tip-toes as they got closer to the school. I watched Carrot-top intently. His group entered the school and disappeared from view. I sighed and slumped back into my seat. I pulled out my bag, laid it on my desk and smoothed out the wrinkles. I hung it on the hook on the side of my desk. I could hear the distinctive voice of none other than Keigo Asano. He had the biggest mouth on the planet.

"Last night was sweet, Ichigo! And that bass guitar, Chad, was sick! You have the talent bro!"

Chad? Wasn't that one of Carrot-top's friends? Speaking of which, why does the name 'Ichigo' sound so familiar? The brown haired loud mouth entered, backwards. He had his arms holding an imaginary guitar. He strummed on it like a rock star. He took another step backwards, flipping his head back onto a desk. He bent forward falling onto his knees, clutching the back of his head in pain.

"That was quite stupid of you, Mr. Asano"

A black haired boy leaned on the door frame, crossing his arm smirking. Keigo looked upwards toward him,

"That's not funny, Mizuiro! And quit calling 'Mr. Asano'!"

Mizuiro walked fully into the class and towered over Keigo and smiled,

"Whatever you say, Mr. Asano"

Keigo grunted in frustration and jumped to his feet as if nothing happened to his head. He pointed an accusing finger at Mizuiro,

"See there you go again!"

Keigo ran outside the door and dragged Carrot-top into view, holding him by his upper arm.

"Ichigo, Mizuiro is being mean again! And why were you sulking outside the door, huh? Are you avoiding me, Ichigo?"

No wonder 'Ichigo' sounds familiar. It's his name. I slouched further into my seat. Not even sure why. Ichigo jerked his arm away.

"I was outside the door because you are giving me a headache to early in the morning. And to answer you last question," He smirked. "I'm always trying to avoid you."

Keigo slumped to the floor crying. Mizuiro looked up at Ichigo questionably.

"Where did Chad and Orihime go? They were with us a second ago."

Ichigo sat at his desk. I looked down at mine. They haven't noticed me. I wasn't surprised. They never do. Plus I'm normally not here this early. I cursed silently. I shouldn't care if they do or not. I should stay in the shadows.

"Orihime had to talk to the principle 'bout something and Chad accompanied her."

"The principle is out again today."

They both jumped and turned my direction. I almost slammed my own head on a desk. Why did I speak up?

"Mr. Ukitake is not feeling well again" I mumbled again.

My gaze went back to studying my desk. Other students entered canceling the silence that followed my speaking. I lifted my eyes and watched as the students sat at their desk, talking to their friends or pulling out unfinished homework.

My eyes wandered back to Ichigo's desk. Mizuiro was sitting on the desk beside Ichigo watching Keigo, who was back from sulking apparently, dance. My eyes wandered further to Ichigo. He was watch Keigo with his head resting in his hand. I couldn't help but watch Keigo as well.

He had his hand up to his face, mouthing words. The next second, he had both of his hand lifted to his waist playing an imaginary piano. Wait. Was Ichigo, Keigo and Chad in some kind of band? Keigo then dropped to his knees and crawled to Ichigo's desk, pulling his hand into a prayer. I leaned forward trying to decipher what he was saying over the talking.

I only caught half of it. "...join your band? I'm really good!"

So, Keigo wasn't in the band. Ichigo groaned loudly running his hand through his hair,

"For the last time, N.O."

The door to the classroom was suddenly yanked open by Miss Ochi, silencing all the students. Students scrambled back to their seats as quickly as possible without being caught by Miss Ochi's eyes, including Keigo. She walked proudly to her desk.

Orihime, a busty auburn girl, and Chad, a HUGE Mexican with a tattoo on his left shoulder, followed her into the classroom and to their seats.

"Today, I am going to skip attendance today." The class broke into murmurs. "Because,"

She spoke louder. "Your midterms you took last month. All your tests are finally graded. Instead of posting them out in the hall, they are going to be displayed in here with only your guys grades so it will take less time to find your grade."

The class broke into loud talking. The teacher sighed and pulled out some papers that were in the folder she had been carrying. She went to the bulletin board and tacked the papers to it. She scrambled to her desk and sat,

"Have at it!"

Kids burst out of their seat to try and be first. I didn't even budge. I wasn't even going to attempt until the end of class. Besides, Uryu Ishida always beats me in them by just a few points. He has blueish-blackish hair that hangs in front of the sides of his face and glasses. I swear he only does it to tick me off. I watched as Uryu stood calmly and walked toward the crowd.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and practically dove into the mob. I almost snickered. He tries to act cool and then ruins it by an act such as that. I looked around at the desks and the pushed out chairs. The only other person not attempting to see it was Ichigo. He's watching the mob closely, as if debating if he wants to try or not.

I guess I was watching him to long because he suddenly turned around and his eyes locked onto mind. I flipped my head toward the windows trying to hide the tinge of pink that crept up on my cheeks. What am I doing? Getting embarrassed by someone who probably speaks poorly of me as well. But still, I had no proof. I shook my head shaking the thoughts away. As the mob got smaller, I saw Uryu break out of it and give me the death glare.

What did I 'do' this time? I placed my head on my desk. I truly hate those rumors.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Done! Oh, and I thought I should mention this, I take constructive criticism but no, 'I hate it' or 'Your writing made me puke.' I'm only human! Take mercy on me! I also need to say the review makes me feel SO happy and totally makes my day! Anywho,**

**Love ya Monsters,**

**~Mk1220**


	3. All they 'know'

**I'm back! I know most of you Monsters would love action between what you came for, Ichigo and Rukia! :3 But I want to pull this out as long as I can (I love, love, LOVE stories that are long) and I want this to be somewhat real. Having the characters meet in the very first chapter is kind of rushed, don't ya think? But do not worry, next chapter INTERACTION! Yay! Be happy :D And enjoy! **

* * *

I stopped when I was at the gates to the school. I used the bricks of the wall for support as I fought to regain my breath. I checked my watch again, "8:03 A.M." School starts in about an hour. The principle isn't even here yet. He hasn't opened the gates.

That means I'm stuck here till who knows how long. I didn't love school but I didn't particularly hate it either. Being at school gets me away from my empty house and my writers block which often led to Kaien, Miyako, and Hisana. Memories I hate to have in my mind. They love to pull at my heart until it cracks. I hated school for one reason and one reason only.

Rumors. All the gossip girls and jocks love to stick their snobby noses in my business and spread lies. Right now, they have a lie out that I had killed Hisana to have Mr. Rich Man also know as Byakuya to myself. I kind of do feel responsible for Hisana though. I leaned against the wall, putting my hand behind me on my back. If only I knew about the illness.

I choked back the memory once again. You might be wondering why they call Byakuya,"Mr. Rich Man". Well, Byakuya is only the richest man in the country. How Hisana met him, I'll never know.

"Miss Kuchiki?"

I looked up. I saw my teacher, Miss Ochi. She is my teacher for every subject for me and my classmates. I pushed myself off the wall as she approached.

"Uh yes, Miss Ochi."

I did a quick small bow. Miss Ochi makes coming to school with the preps worth it. She currently is the only one, other than Mr. Ukitake, the principle, who knows about 'my past'. Byakuya had told her about all about it, when I had turned fifteen and started going to high school this year so, I didn't have to feel like an outsider.

That was Byakuya's excuse. It's strange. Even though he has that cold expression and is never here. He treat like his own and is kind. Reminds me of Hisana.

Miss Ochi walked past me and pulled out a key. She placed it in the lock, locking the two gates together. With one swift turn the arch on the lock popped open on one side. She pulled the lock out and into her pocket.

"Miss Ochi?"

It was strange. Normally teachers weren't the ones to open the gates.

"Yes?" She pulled at one the gates. It creaked from the rust.

"You mind?" She gestured to the gates.

I nodded and pulled at one of them while she pushed the other one. They came apart with one loud snap.

"Whew! Whenever it's cold it's a pain to get these open!" She pulled at her purse's straps, repositioning them in a better spot on her shoulders.

"Anyway, what did you want to ask me?" I followed her towards the doors.

"Why are you opening the gates? Isn't the principle suppose to do that?"

"Yes, normally. But, Ukitake isn't feeling well again so, I open the gates and be the 'principle'."

She shrugged. Miss Ochi pulled out a second pair of keys and unlocked the glass doors to the school.

"Miss Kuchiki, Why are you here so early?"

I walked in unison with Miss Ochi in the hallways toward our classroom.

"Byakuya is on another one of his trips so the house is empty." I pulled open the doors and walked to my desk.

I placed my bag on my desk and turned toward Miss Ochi, who was staring at me. Pitying me.

"Rukia," I put up my hand. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Miss Ochi stared a few moments longer and then smiled.

"Alright. I have to do a few papers in the principle office if you need me, okay?"

I nodded. She turned and her heels clicked down the hall until it was no longer audible. I pulled my chair backwards and sat. I placed my head in my  
hands staring at the chalkboard. I was all most in the back of the class, furthest from the door. I hated my seat.

Two people in front of me is carrot-top. That's what I call him. I never bothered to remember his name. His spiky hair reminded me of Kaien way too much. They could have been twins. What set them apart was carrot-top's orange hair and his permanent scowl that's etched in his face. His hair is always in the way of the teacher's writing. And he is so tall!

I barely come up to his shoulders! I sighed. Pushing the thought of him away, I again looked at the watch, "8:13 A.M." The early students will be arriving in about seven minutes. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my sketch book. I hesitated.

When I had opened it earlier, It had been the first time I had since I drew the picture with Kaien and Miyako and it had reopened the scars of my past. Not like recordings I listen to every morning. Those were to keep there voices alive and remind me of my sins. Their faces. Seeing their smiling faces almost broke me.

"Did you hear? Miroku is dating that girl again!"

Footsteps were quickly approaching the classroom. I slipped the sketch book back into my bag and stuffed it into my desk. I stared at the entry to the room like a guilty child. These girls came early to gossip as long as they can and I'm going to be interrupting. Great. Well, better make the most of it. I switch guilty eyes to glaring.

"I can't believe she would go crawl-"

She stopped mid sentence as she rounded the door way and saw me. Her piercing brown eyes locked onto mine like daggers. Her slight shorter friend behind her, pushed her out of the way and surprise shot into her eyes, but quickly vanished.

"What are _you _doing here?" Her voice was like venom.

If her hair was black instead of brown, I would of sworn she was Medusa. The taller friend snickered. She repositioned her black hair, flipping it behind her.

"She probably wants to start coming here early to impress Mr. Big Shot, Sakura."

Mr. Big Shot? Great, another new nickname for Byakuya. Sakura walked forward,

"You're probably right, Haru" She sat on top on the desk in front on me, crossing her legs.

"That's right, Isn't it? You-" I cut her off.

"Just shut it Sakura. I am in no mood for you and your petty side comments. You have been jealous of me since you met me in the second grade and to make me look bad you rose in the social status and began to spread rumors to try and crush me. "Try" is the keyword. You failed to make me miserable. All you did was piss me off and I'm sick of it. You are pushing me over the edge and when I fall I am taking you down with me. I promise."

She was taken aback with my outburst. So was I. Normally, all I would do was stay silent and glare. Hisana use to tell me that if you ignore bullies, they will eventually get bored and leave. She apparently never met high school preps. _I_ have learned that, 'You yell at them, They'll leave' For a while anyway, I have also learned. But, they definitely won't stop with the rumors.

"Now go to your own homeroom. I know you prefer mine because we have all these fancy, pretty windows to distract you from the teacher's lecture about your trashy grades."

Sakura stared a few moments longer with what in her eye? I was glad. It was fear. She scooted off the desk and brushed off the pretend dirt of her gray skirt. She walked up to Haru who was clearly the same amount as surprise as Sakura was.

"Come on, Haru." Haru nodded weakly and quickly followed Sakura out into the hall and toward their home room.

I almost snorted. Sakura's voice had shook when she had spoken. Several muffled voices interrupted my celebration. I stood. The chair squeaked on the floor in response. I looked toward the window. I saw the many gray blobs bodies approaching the school.

I went toward the window, hoping for a clearer view of the students. I recognized some of the students from my school. Most were from the bullying. I saw a orange tuft in the middle of a group of students. I smirked. That was carrot-top. The person I recognized in the group,from name.

Well, nickname. I knew some of them were in my class but I couldn't recall their names at the moment. My adrenaline was still high from my rant and it was blocking me from my name column in my brain. Carrot-top was about the only one that I couldn't recall calling me names. He seemed like a jock. I guess he just whispers more quietly than the others.

I leaned on the sill and went on tip-toes as they got closer to the school. I watched Carrot-top intently. His group entered the school and disappeared from view. I sighed and slumped back into my seat. I pulled out my bag, laid it on my desk and smoothed out the wrinkles. I hung it on the hook on the side of my desk. I could hear the distinctive voice of none other than Keigo Asano. He had the biggest mouth on the planet.

"Last night was sweet, Ichigo! And that bass guitar, Chad, was sick! You have the talent bro!"

Chad? Wasn't that one of Carrot-top's friends? Speaking of which, why does the name 'Ichigo' sound so familiar? The brown haired loud mouth entered, backwards. He had his arms holding an imaginary guitar. He strummed on it like a rock star. He took another step backwards, flipping his head back onto a desk. He bent forward falling onto his knees, clutching the back of his head in pain.

"That was quite stupid of you, Mr. Asano"

A black haired boy leaned on the door frame, crossing his arm smirking. Keigo looked upwards toward him,

"That's not funny, Mizuiro! And quit calling 'Mr. Asano'!"

Mizuiro walked fully into the class and towered over Keigo and smiled,

"Whatever you say, Mr. Asano"

Keigo grunted in frustration and jumped to his feet as if nothing happened to his head. He pointed an accusing finger at Mizuiro,

"See there you go again!"

Keigo ran outside the door and dragged Carrot-top into view, holding him by his upper arm.

"Ichigo, Mizuiro is being mean again! And why were you sulking outside the door, huh? Are you avoiding me, Ichigo?"

No wonder 'Ichigo' sounds familiar. It's his name. I slouched further into my seat. Not even sure why. Ichigo jerked his arm away.

"I was outside the door because you are giving me a headache to early in the morning. And to answer you last question," He smirked. "I'm always trying to avoid you."

Keigo slumped to the floor crying. Mizuiro looked up at Ichigo questionably.

"Where did Chad and Orihime go? They were with us a second ago."

Ichigo sat at his desk. I looked down at mine. They haven't noticed me. I wasn't surprised. They never do. Plus I'm normally not here this early. I cursed silently. I shouldn't care if they do or not. I should stay in the shadows.

"Orihime had to talk to the principle 'bout something and Chad accompanied her."

"The principle is out again today."

They both jumped and turned my direction. I almost slammed my own head on a desk. Why did I speak up?

"Mr. Ukitake is not feeling well again" I mumbled again.

My gaze went back to studying my desk. Other students entered canceling the silence that followed my speaking. I lifted my eyes and watched as the students sat at their desk, talking to their friends or pulling out unfinished homework.

My eyes wandered back to Ichigo's desk. Mizuiro was sitting on the desk beside Ichigo watching Keigo, who was back from sulking apparently, dance. My eyes wandered further to Ichigo. He was watch Keigo with his head resting in his hand. I couldn't help but watch Keigo as well.

He had his hand up to his face, mouthing words. The next second, he had both of his hand lifted to his waist playing an imaginary piano. Wait. Was Ichigo, Keigo and Chad in some kind of band? Keigo then dropped to his knees and crawled to Ichigo's desk, pulling his hand into a prayer. I leaned forward trying to decipher what he was saying over the talking.

I only caught half of it. "...join your band? I'm really good!"

So, Keigo wasn't in the band. Ichigo groaned loudly running his hand through his hair,

"For the last time, N.O."

The door to the classroom was suddenly yanked open by Miss Ochi, silencing all the students. Students scrambled back to their seats as quickly as possible without being caught by Miss Ochi's eyes, including Keigo. She walked proudly to her desk.

Orihime, a busty auburn girl, and Chad, a HUGE Mexican with a tattoo on his left shoulder, followed her into the classroom and to their seats.

"Today, I am going to skip attendance today." The class broke into murmurs. "Because,"

She spoke louder. "Your midterms you took last month. All your tests are finally graded. Instead of posting them out in the hall, they are going to be displayed in here with only your guys grades so it will take less time to find your grade."

The class broke into loud talking. The teacher sighed and pulled out some papers that were in the folder she had been carrying. She went to the bulletin board and tacked the papers to it. She scrambled to her desk and sat,

"Have at it!"

Kids burst out of their seat to try and be first. I didn't even budge. I wasn't even going to attempt until the end of class. Besides, Uryu Ishida always beats me in them by just a few points. He has blueish-blackish hair that hangs in front of the sides of his face and glasses. I swear he only does it to tick me off. I watched as Uryu stood calmly and walked toward the crowd.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and practically dove into the mob. I almost snickered. He tries to act cool and then ruins it by an act such as that. I looked around at the desks and the pushed out chairs. The only other person not attempting to see it was Ichigo. He's watching the mob closely, as if debating if he wants to try or not.

I guess I was watching him to long because he suddenly turned around and his eyes locked onto mind. I flipped my head toward the windows trying to hide the tinge of pink that crept up on my cheeks. What am I doing? Getting embarrassed by someone who probably speaks poorly of me as well. But still, I had no proof. I shook my head shaking the thoughts away. As the mob got smaller, I saw Uryu break out of it and give me the death glare.

What did I 'do' this time? I placed my head on my desk. I truly hate those rumors.

* * *

**DONE! Pray and review for the next chapter to be published! I have four of the next chapters written but I want to make sure they are presentable and I want Reviews! Not to be demanding but I wuv them so much :3 So fav., follow, review! Pwease and thank you!**

**~Mk1220**


	4. The Injured Orange

**Konichiwa, My faithful Monsters! I would like to personally thank the Monsters: **

**_JustGrace13_**** and ****_T_**** for reviewing in the past chapters, **

**_The Blood Moon Rises _****and ****_allhaillelouchsuzaku _****for favoriting (Is that a word? Haha) my story and**

**a DOUBLE thanks to ****_The Blood Moon Rises _****for following me too! **

**And a BIG shoutout to ****_Lizzyyyyyyyyyy_**** (Sorry if I missed made too many Y's or too little!)****for 1: Doing all three and making me grin like an idiot for an hour and 2: CREATING an account just to do so :D You are an amazing friend! Can't wait to see you when school starts or on a Tuesday! OH and have fun at the Paul Mccartney Concert this week 3 **

**Monsters, wish her awsomness and a picture/autograph with him! She's sooooo excited! :D**

**ANYWAY, Enjoy my precious!**

* * *

_Bring! _Students jumped out of their seat and flew out of the class with their friends planning their weekends. I had actually forgotten it was Friday.

"Don't forget! Next week, I'm announcing your partners for the big project!"

The teacher sighed and followed the restless students out. I really hate when Miss Ochi has assigned projects that require partners. I'm always stuck with somebody who hates my guts and I'm stuck doing the work and they get my grade.

I quietly stood and packed the books I needed for tonight's homework. I slipped my bag onto my shoulder and pushed my chair in. I was taking my precious time. Being last has it's benefits. Last month when I had a really bad day, I rushed out of the class room to avoid the preps and had forgotten my Geometry book for the homework.

Luckily, I had told Miss Ochi before class and all she said was, "Just get it done before the end of the day." Anyway, I now have time to make sure I have all the books I need. I walked towards the door stopping, in front of the grade papers. I turned my head slowly. My eyes traveled upwards toward the top. _#3Orihime Inoue. 97% _My eyes continued upwards.

#_1Rukia Kuchiki. 99.8%_

_#2Uryu Ishida. 99%_

Of coarse. He beat me aga-wait. No he didn't! I beat him by a whooping 0.8%! That was why he was glaring at me. I chuckled and headed out into the halls and after a few turns and down one flight of stairs, I was out of the school. I fresh breeze greeted me when I left the school's grounds.

Since Byakuya isn't home I'll go visit the river. The river is the only place where a good memory is and a bad one isn't overlaying it. Every year, Hisana and I would go down there by the bridge and have a picnic. I always looked forward to it. I began my trek toward my destination. As I pasted a bakery, I could smell the smell of freshly baked bread.

I smiled. Seems like this day is getting better and better. The sparkling waters came into view and I broke out into a sprint. A few young kids were running opposite of me chasing each other, laughing. I past by them and ran up the small grassy hill.

By the time I was at the top, my lungs were begging for some oxygen. I plastered my hands to my knees bending forward to catch my breath. Once my heart rate slowed, I stood up straight and watched the sparkles of the rivers. It was so beautiful, breathtaking really.

_Hmhm._

I looked around. What the? I swore I had heard something.

_Mmhm._

I jumped. It was louder this time. I began walking down the hill toward the river, listening intently. I got to the sidewalk. I looked to the left. Nothing unusual. To the right. A bright light blinded me. I slammed my eyes shut, bringing my hand upwards to shield myself. I peeked through my hands. Nothing. Something reflected in my eyes. It had to be that.

I walked towards the belly of the bridge. As I got closer, the light reflected again. But I only kept my eyes close for a second, before continuing on. I walked into the shadow of the bridge and my eyes quickly adjusted. I gasped.

I saw Ichigo, tied to a metal chair with think tight rope, bloody and battered. The muffling must have come from him trying to talk with the duck-tape over his mouth. I scrambled over to him.

"Are you alright?"

His eyes looked almost panicked as he looked into my violet eyes. I noticed to the side that it was Ichigo's phone that had reflected the sun.

"Who did this to you?"

_MmmhmmMMM _

_"_Hold on, Let me get the duck-tape of your mouth"

reached up to the end of the tape and used my nails to pull up the edge. I heard footsteps. I whipped my head around to see three men. Each buffed out and ready to do damage.

"Aww, Did your girlfriend come to save you?"

The biggest man, I guessed as the leader, teased. He reached into his pockets and pulled out brass knuckles. The other two did the same. I stood up, fully face them. Ichigo muffled voice rose.

"I'll be fine, Ichigo."

All three went into a fighting stance. I stood still.

"Is that so? Get her!"

All three charged, fists raised ready to strike. As the leader came close, I grabbed his elbow, jumped up and flipped him under me, nearly hitting Ichigo. I landed on his shoulder blade, nearly snapping it. He screamed in pain. I jumped off and crouched to the ground pulling my legs out tripping the henchmen. I did backward flips, reaching the other end of the bridge.

The leader was sitting holding his shoulder. He pushed it with his other hand and with a loud pop, repositioned it back into place. He stood and with one flip of his hand, The two charged again. They ran forward but this time ran past me and grabbed my arms from behind. I struggled but they were too big and too strong for me. The leader cackled.

"For a second, I thought you might put up a good fight."

He walked forward until he was so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Too bad" He whispered.

Ichigo was practically screaming from under his duck-tape, pleading for me to get away. I smirked. I slammed my own head with the leader's and he stumbled onto the the ground, unconscious. Before the other two noticed, I did a small jump and kicked them in the shins simultaneously.

They fell onto the ground and I grabbed each of their arms and held them in front of me. I placed my foot on their elbows. I pressed down until a small crack was heard. They screamed, pulling away. I held on hard.

"Let us go!"

"Please, we'll do anything!"

I looked behind them. I smiled.

"Whatever you like." I let go.

They flipped back and each of their heads cracked onto the cement wall of the bridge. They limply fell onto the ground. I panted. My head was starting to pound from hitting the leader with it. I looked toward Ichigo. He was unconscious as well. My eyes widened.

He must have lost too much blood. I jogged back to him, leaning on a knee in front of him.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" I shook him.

No response. I ripped off the duck-tape hoping it would startle him into consciousness. It did.

"What the hel-" He stopped when he saw my face. "Hey! What the heck?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

I glared. "I'm fine aren't I?!"

I stood and side-stepped out of the way and his eyes widened in amazement as he saw the men slumped on the ground.

"You did that?" He questioned quietly.

I nodded and bent over and picked his phone up, I slipped it into my bag, which amazingly manage to stay on my shoulder.

"Hey! That is my phon-"

I slapped him. "Shut up, already!"

Ichigo didn't respond. I looked around. I needed something to cut the rope with.

"Do you perhaps have a knife?"

He nodded. "Yeah, in my back pocket."

I squatted behind the chair and slipped my hand into his pocket. I started to blush. I didn't feel anything but his..

"It's not in here!" I stood angrily.

"Well, maybe its in my front pocket!"

I bent in front of him and saw his blush. I almost smiled but quickly hid it with a scowl.

"Are you lying? I do not feel like searching you all day!"

He didn't reply. I stared a moment longer and then my hand dove into his front pocket. I felt the coldness of a rectangular object. I pulled it out. It was one of those rusty old pocket knives.

"My dad got it for me a while back."

He sound exhausted and I know some of his cuts are still bleeding. I pulled the leather cover off, laying it aside beside me. I started cutting the ropes on his hands. Surprisingly,with a few saw rotations the ropes were cut. I pulled the remaining rope off his hands and he instinctively brought them in front of him and rubbed the already forming bruises.

"Try and untie your left leg while I saw at the rope on the other."

He nodded tiredly and bent forward and began shakily pulling at the end of the rope. I sighed and began sawing at the other part of rope on his right leg.

After I had pulled the rope of his right and left leg off, the sun began to have the bright blue sky turn into bright red and orange. So much for my Karate lessons today. I helped him stand. He used the chair to steady himself, as I assessed the damaged. Bruised eye, ankles, and wrists. A few cuts here and there. What worried me was the damage to the back of his head.

I couldn't see through the blood and his matted orange hair but from the amount it seemed to be split open pretty bad.

"Do you need me to help you?"

He moved his hand from the chair and took a few steps forward.

"Nah, I'm fin-" He began to fall forward.

I caught him by the shoulders. "I don't think you are."

I turned around when he regained balance. I moved my hand backwards behind me.

"Get on."

Silence. I turned my head. He had a face saying Are-you-crazy-I-could-crush-you look. I frowned and looked forward once again.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think and plus your family is probably worried sick."

He groaned and moved on top my back. I shifted and stood up straight.

"See." I waded forward.

"I feel ridiculous." Ichigo muttered.

He laid his head between my shoulder blades.

"Just deal with it." I had whispered.

It would take longer to climb up the hill without the stairs. I'll just have to go farther down the bike path to the stairs. At least it has railings. I felt his breath steady as he drifted back into a restless sleep. I could also feel his sticky, hot, blood slowly stain my uniform.

Luckily, I had a couple of uniforms for school. I watched the sky turn red and orange to a dark, deep blue. A light breeze occasionally would past me and I could feel Ichigo shiver. By the time I was on the main road, Ichigo was snoring. I'll call his family tomorrow to tell him he had been at a friend's house. Waking him would be a bad idea.

Wait. Now I'm calling him my friend just because I had saved his behind. Am I really that desperate? I pushed my wandering thoughts away.

By, what I guess by the position of the full moon, midnight I reached my house. By then the temperature had to be at most 30 degrees. I shifted all of his weight on one arm as I unlocked and opened the door with the free one, shutting it with my foot.. I stopped. Where am I going to have him rest? Certainly not my room.

Definitely, _not _Byakuya's room. My arms were aching and I wanted nothing more than to undress into something other than a sticky uniform and get this hunk of weight off my shoulders. I moved him off my left arm as I slid my bag onto the floor. I wandered the house, eventually leading myself into the hallway to my room. I came to halt.

My gaze shifted to the door beside mine. Byakuya had always told me to never go in there unless absolute necessary when I first moved in here with Hisana. My curiosity strengthened. I had been curious the first night of moving here and had crept to it, but once my fingertips touched the door knob, I backed away and ran to my room. I never figured out why.

But a bleeding man is an 'absolute necessary' right? I wandered to the door. I once again shifted so all his weigh was on a arm. It screamed in protest. I ignored it. My hand shot to the knob. Nothing. I turned it slowly awaiting for Byakuya to scold me. When it could no longer turn any further, I swung it open. The door flipped opened and slammed against the wall behind it.

The room was empty. No color. White floor and tan carpet. One window completely opposite of me. It had a pure black curtains, canceling any light from entering the drab room. I took a cautious step, the tips of my shoes indenting the fabric. I shook my head rapidly, my hair throwing itself back and forth. Quit being so damn paranoid!

Ichigo sneezed.

"Gross Ichigo." I whispered.

I went to my room. I walked to my room and bent my knees in front of the side of my bed. I leaned back and dropped Ichigo. He began to fall forward. I flipped around and caught him by his shoulders. I placed my hand behind his neck and gently leaned him against the wall.

I stood straight and myy back cracked. I flinched. I hurried out of my room and grabbed about a dozen of blankets and towels from the closet in the hall adjacent from mine. I jogged to the room next to mine and made a bed making sure between every blanket was a towel. I ran back to my room and snatched my only pillow.

I threw it on the edge of Ichigo's 'bed'. I entered my room once again and picked Ichigo back up. I wobbled to the next room and as gently as possible laid him on the blankets, leaving one to the side. His blood immediately started to drenching the towel beneath him. If he's still bleeding then my bed is probably a mess too. I rubbed my sagging eyes.

I checked my watch 2:34 A.M. I stood and collected the things I would need. Gauze, peroxide, a bag of cotton balls, band-aids. I placed them beside me as I sat on my legs beside Ichigo. I turned Ichigo's head away from me. I picked up the peroxide bottle and unscrewed the cap. I took a cotton ball out of the bag and placed it on the hole titling it so the cotton got damp.

I screwed the cap back on and dabbed at the wound. Ichigo took in a sharp breath, turning his head further away from me. I repeated a few times when the cotton was full of blood. Once the wound was clear, I placed all the used cotton balls in a pile. I sighed in relief. The wound wasn't deep as I originally thought but, unfortunately it would leave him with an agonizing headache for a couple of days. I unrolled the gauze and snipped it long enough to wrap around Ichigo's head.

I lifted his head, and placed the middle of it directly under his wound. I sat his head back down and grabbed the edges of the gauze and brought them onto Ichigo's forehead, letting the adhesive stick onto the other side. I then grabbed the box with the band-aids. I flipped it opened. I smirked. I took out a couple dozen and placed the chappy-covered band-aids on the cuts indenting the muscled ripples on his arms. I glanced at his legs. There were several little blood stains on the gray jeans.

Oh my. I looked away, attempting to hide the dark blush staining my cheeks. I have to_ undress _him. I gulped, trying to swallow the lump now in my throat. I began unloosing his belt and unbuttoning his shirt, blushing darker and darker.

* * *

**Okay, first things first while I was preparing this in 'Creating New Document' thing, these weird lines kept appearing the the story, either being above, below, or in the words of the story. I'm almost certain how to fix it but I want to post this first. PM me if you see them and I will reupdate this chapter after I fix the problem :)**

**I apologize for the inconvenience if it's there and if it was hard to understand any of the fighting! Tell me if it was confusing and I'll A: Explain it to you or B: Change it.**

**Oh! Before I forget, even though I'm busy, I've always wanted to review and give opinions on the animes I've watched and planning to watch! Think I should do it? Should It be in my profile or in these section before/after stories? It'll make these longer than what I make them already though! Anywho..!, Give me your opinions in a review on anything!**

**Love ya, Monsters! :3**

**(7-20-13) Ok, I feel EXTREMELY bad for saying this but your reviews are addicting! I need them to survive! They make me so happy and eager to write. Lately, I have been so UNmotivated to write even though I'm up to chapter six already. I don't know what the problem is, I mean writing had been my hobby but all of the sudden BOOM it's now becomming painful to force myself to write a paragraph! So, in my cat's witness, I am down on my hands and knees (I'm typing very awkwardly on the floor) begging...no DEMANDING you click on the buttom below and review! PWEASEEE You will be my best Monster in the world! :3 I don't care if it's 'I liked it', 'Chappy the Rabbit approves' or even, 'IF YOU DON'T UPDATE THIS STORY BY MIDNIGHT I SWEAR, I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL GO BANKAI ON YOUR BEHIND! :D' MWAHAHA' **

**You see how desperate I am? I mean I already have four reviews (One for each chapter released) but I guess I'm selfish like that! So take at least two minutes of your time and make my day! :D I don't even mind if it's a Favorite or a follow just something! **

**I am obligated to love ya, Monsters (It's in the Da Rules!) So WUV YOU LONG TIME! :)**

**~Mk1220**


	5. Dyed' Hair

**Hey, I'm back! Even though I already had this chapter typed, Life left me busy. :( Especially since In less than a month I'll be back in school! So I've also been stressing but Life hasn't been all bad:** _**Lizzyyyyyyyyyy **_**had amazing time had the concert! (She pretty much had a heart attack with all the fun she had!) and I've had some Monsters that have been making my day special:**

_**JustGrace13 **_**For Reviewing once again in the previous chapter,**

_**metsfan101 **_**for Reviewing each chapter as they went on, and **

_**Unwavering Heart **_**For following my story **

**THANKS A BUNCH MY MONSTERS! 3 (Sorry if I missed anyone XD Feel free to tell me!)**

**Without a further ado, READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

I flipped over, slapping the 'Off' button on my alarm clock. I yawned. I pried my eyes opened. The lights burned my sleepy eyes. I rubbed them, sitting up. Once they adjusted, I peered over to my clock, who had rudely woken me up.

'7:00 A.M' No wonder my alarm clock woke me up instead of my radio. I looked over at it. The CD was popped opened. I threw the sheet off my legs, turning so my legs hung over the bed. I again yawned. Man! This is why I should never stay up till who knows when! I stretched. I stood and dragged my feet to my bathroom across the hall.

I had a simple bathroom. The sink to the right, with a mirror above it. In front me was the shower with deep purple curtains, matching the walls. On the end, beside the shower was the toilet. A wall separated the two. I undressed, placing the clothes neatly on the sink counter.

I stepped into the shower, twisting the knob to the right. Immediately, hot water poured out of the shower, drenching my aching body. I closed my eyes, smiling. I had only a sheet as a blanket last night and it was chilly in the house. I opened my eyes, staring at my feet and the water surrounding them and making their way to the drain.

Why? Where was my big purple blanket? I flinched as the memories of last night flashed in my mind, knocking the soap with my elbow on the shelf. I shifted, ironically stepping my foot onto the soap. I began to fall forward. I gripped the curtain, stopping myself from falling.

I stepped off the soap. I squatted, still gripping the curtain and dove for the soap. My fingers wrapped around the sides. The soap shot out of my hands and flew to the other side of the bathtub. I glared. I completely sat on the floor of the shower, letting go of the curtain.

My hands crept to the soap, like a stalking predator. I slowly slide the soap to the edge, flipping it onto my palms and lifted my arms and let it slide off my palms and on its shelf. I grumbled and stood again. I can barley walk without yawning and I have soap that likes to mock me. This is starting to become a really crappy morning.

I grabbed the shampoo 'n conditioner bottle and unscrewed the cap. I turned it over, squeezing the contents on my hand. I ran it throughout my hair. Soon after, I let the water rinse it out. I, sadly turned off the warm sensation. Sliding the curtain all onto a side, I listened to the metal rings clicked as they ran down the pole holding the plastic curtain up.

I grabbed the towel hanging the wall and wrapped it around myself. Tucking a corner, under the rest I stepped out. I stepped to the mirror and wiped the steam off it. I picked up my brush and began combing my wet hair. Once all of it was it in place, that annoying strand fell between my eyes, sticking to my skin. I plucked at it, placing it behind my ear, then have it fall right back to place.

I groaned. I'm not even going to try today. I grabbed my Pjs and opened the door. The cold air rushed into the steamy bathroom and made me shiver. I ignored it and stepped to my left. I opened the door and closed it behind me. It was a very small room. Perfect for the laundry room. Two steps and I would be on top of the washer and dryer.

I dropped my Pjs on the ground and bent down. I opened the dryer. My blanket halfway fell out.. I grabbed the basket on top of the dryer and pulled the blanket the rest of the way out. I then pulled out two white shirts, gray pants and skirt, and finally two gray over jackets. I placed it the smaller version of the uniforms on my blanket and the rest in my arms.

I closed the dryer and opened the washer. I quickly threw my Pjs in. and close it once again. I exited the room and opened the 'Absolute Necessary' room's door a crack, just enough to see the sleeping form. His sides slowly rose and fell. It seems he is still asleep.

I opened the wooden object wider and placed his uniform beside the wall, after neatly folding it. Ichigo shifted. I closed the door lightly. I changed into a white T with a orange triangle design at the bottom, a green stripped skirt, and a dark brown jacket.

To top it off I added a scarf with different colored X's all over it. All in all it looked good. Hisana had always told me that my sense of style was above most. Sometimes, I wanted to meet the preps out on the street and show them off. But, somehow I knew they would find a way to tell off my clothes.

By 8 O'clock, I had made breakfast. Just enough for two. Unlike my dressing tactics, my cooking wasn't as good. I made two well cooked eggs, toast, and orange juice. Not the best but it'll work. After inhaling mine, I placed Ichigo's plate and glass onto a tray and walked into 'his' room. He was still sleeping soundly.

"Ichigo, You need to get up and eat. Then you can go back to sleep."

I said quietly, setting his plate and glass beside him after I had comfortably sat. He turned over. I scoffed. I may act like this for Hisana when she was in bed but definitely not to this lug.

"Ichigo." I said louder.

He shifted, groaning. I gripped my hand into fists, losing my patients quickly. When I treated Hisana she would awaken the moment I stepped into her room with Byakuya. I sucked in a large amount of breath.

"Ichigo! Get your lazy ASS out of bed, already!"

Ichigo shot to knees, his head wiping around widely. He threw his hands to the side of his head and fell back to the floor with a loud _thump._ I shook my head.

"Ichigo. You are such a fool. Whipping your head around. Are you trying to get yourself a headache?"

He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Rukia?"

"Who do you think?"

I grabbed the tray and lifted it to his face.

"Here." He took it and placed it on his lap.

He stared at it.

"What now?"

I shifted, removing my legs from my butt, moving them beside me. Ichigo lifted his head.

"Why the hell were you yelling at me like that?! I'm injured!"

My eyes twitched. I stood, clenching my fists. Trying to control my anger. Byakuya had always hated my frustrated anger. Out of all the people, the one that I try and care for seems to tug at it the most.

"Your welcome for the free room, blankets, breakfast, bandages, and clean clothes,"

I walked out of the room. But, not before I saw Ichigo look at his clean uniform beside the door and then down at himself. Might I say naked self.

"Why am I just in my underwear?! The hel-Did you freaking undress me?!"

I stopped. The door halfway open. I turned my head and smirked. I managed the most sweet voice yet.

"I had too, Ichigo. To clean and wrap all your wounds."

` I closed the door behind me with a soft click. I heard loud muffled curses as he saw the bandage's design.

"Placing the stupid Chappy the Rabbit on me! Who the hell does she think she is, anyway."

After a few more minutes of colorful words, clanking of the fork against the plate signaled to me that he had started eating. I sighed. I walked into my room and sat at my desk. I grabbed my bag I placed there the night before and pulled out my Physics book and the notebook with purple marker printed neatly on it, "Rukia Kuchiki's Physics Notebook"

I flipped it open. I had only a few problems left. After I finished with undressing. With unclothing. Uh, with Ichigo I had took his clothes, mine, and my blanket and placed it all in the washer. Waiting for it to be done, I took a long, soothing shower and did most of my homework. Once I was on my last subject with only a few of them left, the buzzer went off.

I started the dryer and before I knew it, I woke up past out on my bed. I flipped to page 87 in my physics book. I rechecked my previous answers and started on the new ones. The pencils stopped mid-sentence. I placed my hands on the desk and stood. The chair gently ruffling the tan carpet underneath it.

I dropped my pencil in the middle of the notebook and walked out into the hallway. I knock lightly on his door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and slipped in, shutting it behind me. Ichigo was sitting up, the tray placed aside. He was staring at the curtains.

"Look," his gaze met mine. He looked almost guilty.

I stopped him. "No, it's fine. I don't need any thanks. I was just irritated."

I opened the curtains. I turned and flinched at the brightness of Ichigo's flame color hair. It seemed to shine with the sun.

"Thanks" He mumbled.

I leaned against the sill, crossing my arms.

"Ichigo,"

He was staring past me, out the window.

"hmm?"

"I was wondering. Why were those guys beating you up, yesterday?"

Our eyes met. Even though he still held the scowl, his eyes portrayed his feelings easily.

They seemed to show almost, what's the word, sadness? No, more like the mix between grief and anger. I understand, anger. His pride is probably trampled, having a girl save him was probably annoying.

But why, grief? They disappeared as he broke contact and now intently remembering the sewing of the blanket.

"Gangs constantly thought that I was trying to provoke them and get attention because of the color of my hair."

Constantly? Does that mean this has happened before? It was almost as if he heard me.

"Most of the time, they were wimpy and I would kick their asses in a moments notice. I would only gain a few scratches. But this time, they caught me by surprise. 'Surprise' meaning sneaking up behind me and hitting me with a rock."

He clenched his fists. I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. He probably had to deal with this most of his life and now he confiding in a almost stranger. I opened my mouth, closed it. I stared a moment longer.

"Why didn't you dye your hair? Wouldn't that get them off your back?"

He leaned back, resting his head behind his neck. He stared at the ceiling.

" If I really cared what they thought, I would of dyed my hair black a long time ago."

I pushed off the sill. "Hey, were you coming home from school when they got you?"

He looked at me briefly. "Yeah, why?"

I almost snickered. "Where's your bag for school?"

His eyes widened. "That's right!"

He looked around his make-shift bed, thinking it was beside him.

"I didn't see it when I saved you."

He grunted in frustration.

"Man! And that had my damn homework in it too!"

"You can just use my books till you replace them."

What the heck? Why am I being so nice to him? I mentally slapped myself. Ichigo looked up at me, he smirked.

"Why the hell would I want to use a midget's book?"

My mouth opened.

"Y-you flipping strawberry giant! I am not a midget, I am just below height, that's all!"

His smirk increased. "Sure! That's explains why I'm taller than you even when I sitting!"

I stomped my foot, inching closer to nail him in the face.

"That's not true! I don't even now why I even asked! I'm sure you lots others to borrow books from, like all those goggling girls!"

I was mere inches from his face.

"Rukia,"

His voice. It was out of the playing mode and into the serious. It was intoxicating, almost.

"W-what?" My voice was weak.

"Rukia, I want to thank you."

He moved his hands around the blankets.

"For everything."

I stood up straight, breaking the intense contact. I crossed my arms, turning my face to hide my pink tint.

"No p-problem. It was getting lonely in the house anyway."

I turned and walked to the window. staring out it. I placed my hands on the sill.

"Is your head hurting?"

He shuffled.

"Actually, not at the moment."

I nodded. "I put some pain killers in your toast."

"What? What if I had choked on them!?"

I smirked, watching the clouds go by.

"That's what the juice was for."

"You little mid-" I turned around, interrupting him.

"You better get some rest. The more you get, the faster you'll get better and return home."

"But I like it here."

His face was unreadable.

"What?"

"It's better than having a annoying dad, waking me up every two minutes, when I'm trying to have a nap."

I nodded in understanding. Well, understanding as much as could from a weird statement like that. I walked towards the door.

"I'll come and check on you in about three hours."

I shut the door. I sighed. Well, now what? If I finish the few problems left for homework, I'll have nothing to do Sunday evening. Wait, I know. I ran to the bathroom. I picked up my watch on the sink and read the time, '8:46 A.M'

I heard a muffled chime. I turned toward the sound. Was that my computer? I returned to my room. I saw the gleam of the computer screen. I sat at my desk. I pushed the book aside and brought the black laptop closer. I put my watch on the book. I opened the laptop.

A bright red explanation point, indicating I had a new I.M. Message, was flashing brightly at the bottom of the screen. Who would be I. me? I double clicked it.

_Rukia, I had a few minutes of free time. I was wondering, how are you feeling? -Byakuya_

Byakuya? He never I. M.s me. I didn't even know he knew how. I shook my head and typed with quick speed.

_I'm fine. I was actually getting ready for my dancing lessons. How are you? -Rukia _

I waited. He probably won't respond, he never has free time and probably just lost what little he had.

_Chime._

Our previous messages slid up, inviting the new.

_To be truthful, I'm quite tired. Our client is being very stubborn and due to the delay of their decision, I won't be coming back like I had originally thought. I'm not completely sure when I will be able to return. Do you think you can take care awhile longer?_

_P.S. Please be careful when attending your dance lessons. -Byakuya_

Even though I knew I would be alone longer, I smiled. This just proves that he cares. I typed back, my fingers flying over the keyboard. With my experience on the piano, typing is a breeze.

_Yes, I'll be fine. Do not worry. And thank you, I will be careful. -Rukia_

* * *

**Another is updated YAY! I hope everyone liked this chapter and that it lived up to your expectations. As well, as keeping everyone in character. I've been think through my story and I'm going to try (Key word: TRY) to have most of the characters in the show appear at least once, whether they be someone in the background who purchase something in front of the important characters to people who will come back for a spot light! I have some idea of who is going to reappear but if you like you can review me and tell me who you would like to appear, though not all can have a big part since we all know that this is centered around our favorite Carrot-top and Chappie-lover.**

**Soo, no one said if I should review on the anime shows I've watched T.T Depressing but I expected as much since, as much as i don't want to beleive it, I'm not that popular (YET..hopefully) So I'm going to wait and ask about it again later on, but you can still tell me your thoughts about it though (HINT HINT) XD **

**Now, I wanted to tell you Monsters this bit of news last because it's sort of the reason why I haven't updated, regardless of how busy I am. I beleive it was back in April this year that I got the horrible news of my friend, Mariah, was diagnosed with Cancer. It was nightmare come true. When I first met Mariah, She was always so bright and full of energy and happiness. I couldn't comprehend the fact someone, who was always so happy could get something so devastating and life threatening. But, I knew Mariah was strong and wouldn't have this bring her down. A couple weeks later, due to her treatments, she had lost all her hair but even then, She stayed strong and even made a Remake of the Cup Song, singing (While doing the tricks with a plastic cup) that she was going to beat this and grow back her hair. I am very happy to say 10 days ago on July, 20, Mariah was discharged from the hospital for BEATING CANCERS BUTT! :D Though there's still a few things that has to happen before it's completly over, she did it. She's been so strong and an inspiration to all that she's going to be starring in a commercial that will be airing sometime durring thanksgiving. If you would like find "Mariah's Munchkins" On Facebook and like the page, to watch out for her and see hows she doing. **

**To show my appreciation to all those whose survived, died, or are suffering from cancer (Even though it's not nearly as much as they deserve): I am dedicating this complete story to those brave men, women, and childern. I'm chosing this story for one reason: I do not beleive I could write another story that is fitting enough than this one. I can't say now but, this story will have many things everyone can relate to. (You can guess if you wish but I won't say if you get some of it or not). **

**I know that it's not much but I think that it's the least I can do at the moment. Besides, now that it's happened and that the worst is over that maybe I will be able to write more since I haven't had much motivation.**

**Whoa, that was a large note XD I tend to write alot in my side notes don't I? I wonder If people actually read these. I mean I read them but I'm weird so I don't count! I Think I've written enough so I'll wrap this up: Please Review and tell me what you think! I was dared by my friend that i should wait to update untill I get at least get ****six**** more reviews so Review! I LOVE YA MONSTERSSS 3**

**~Mk1220**


	6. The Dance Studio

**It's fixed, it's fixed, IT'S FIXED! :D Yup, for some odd reason everything in my profile just appeared again, SO new chapter for you, Monsters! 3 Before, I rant even more, go ahead and read and enjoy!**

**Oh and as a somewhat side note, this is kind of filler to the main plot I have going on. Now don't kill me, I just want to expand on Rukia's life and things she does. She also meets someone you'll reconize so I hope that will make up for the fact that Rukia and Ichigo don't interact in this chapter! **

* * *

I closed my laptop, sighing. I grabbed my watch, '8:52 A.M' Crap. I'm going to be late. I snatched my watch, clipping it on my wrist and rushed out of my room and towards the door.

I grabbed my phone on the glass table. I opened the front door, slowly. As quietly as I could, I slipped outside and closed the door.

Hopefully, Ichigo will be out for a few hours. It would be incredibly awkward if Ichigo figured out I left, leaving him at my own house alone. I burst into a run.

The dancing studio, I have been attending for about eight years now, were five blocks from the house. The owner, Yoruichi Shihoin, grills people for being late.

My lungs screamed as I neared the third block. I slowed, pulling the sleeve of my watch. '9:04 A.M.' I gasped. Oh man, oh man, Oh MAN!

Miss Yoruichi is going to cleave my head right off. I began running again at full speed. Maybe, I should just completely skip it. Think of something as to why I didn't attend.

But before I could think of a plausible excuse, I slammed into something. Hard. I fell backward, landing on my butt. My phone flew out of my pocket and with a loud clang, landed on the concrete and slid into the grass. I rubbed my lower back. I looked forward.

Ahead of me was a girl laying on her belly upon the ground. I crawled over to her. I notice she was wearing a light blue bun, holding some of her hair in, the rest were at each side of her face.

She was wearing a ankle length skirt with a white button up blouse. She seemed skinner than she should be. Heh. Looks who talking. Writing. Whatever.

I shook her shoulders.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She moved her arm bringing it to her head, rubbing it cautiously. She slowly sat up, her eyes closed. I moved in front of her, cupping her chin in my hand.

"Are you okay?" I repeated.

Her eyes fluttered open, like graceful butterflies. She had chocolate-brown eyes. Her eyes widened, standing abruptly almost hitting my head along the way. I stood as well.

She took a few steps backward, her mouth forming a giant 'O' and putting her hands out in front of her, waving them at me. Was she trying to tell me she's harmless?

I raised an eyebrow, maybe she hit her head harder than I thought but before I could grab her and run to the nearest hospital, she threw her body downward. I stared at her, confusion clear on my face.

Now why is this girl bowing to me?

"Uhh-"

"I am so sorry! I shouldn't have been standing there in the middle of the sidewalk!"

She sounded like she was about to cry. I bent down, looking up at her pleading face. I grabbed her shoulder causing her eyes to open.

"Hey, it was my fault to run like a maniac without looking in front of myself."

She straightened herself. I stared at her and I lifted a brow.

"Are you new around here? You seem to look about the same age as me.." I trailed off.

Maybe, she had got held back. Her eyes brightened.

"Yes! I came here with my boyfriend, Toushiro Hitsugaya, and his family a couple days ago! Oh and my name is Momo Hinamori"

I stood, brushing the wrinkles from my clothes and then stared at her questionably. She seemed to catch on.

"My father and mother died a few months ago. Shiro's family adopted me soon after. My parents were good friends with his so we were together all the time." She smiled warmly.

I felt like a hugging this poor girl. Here she was, confiding in a complete stranger and confidently talking about her parents' death like it was thirty-years ago! Kind of reminded me of a certain carrot-top.

I began repeating what Miss Ochi had said to me for several times, "I'm so sor-"

She cut me off, turning around, gazing at the church in front of us,

"It's okay. With Shiro's help, I've moved on."

She turned her head, giving me a perfect profile.

She smiled again, "What's your name?"

I almost blushed in embarrassment. She told me her name but I have yet to tell her mine.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

She looked up at the bell on top the church.

"Such a pretty name."

I couldn't help it. I smiled back. Unlike, most others, she seemed to look beyond appearances and peer to the inside. The better side of me.

I wasn't exactly attractive but I wouldn't call myself ugly either. I had jet-black that ended at my shoulders and curved upwards at the ends. I also had a stray bang that hung between my eyes ended at the bottom of my right jaw line.

My mother and Hisana both had a similar bang but frayed at the bridge of their noses. Hisana once told me that when she was my age she looked almost exactly like me.

It had caused me multiple times to stare at the bathroom's mirror for hours wondering what I would like with that change. It would make me upset to know I would end up looking like them so, I use to use a beret to pin it, but with one move, it would fall out by the weight of the hair.

"So, Why were you just staring at the Miss Yoruichi's dance studio?"

She just stared blankly and then jumped, like someone had just yelled at her.

"Huh? Oh, well before I moved here, I use to dance and I, um, wanted to try, but I heard she was kind of mean to new students."

She looked like it had pained her talk darkly about someone. Even if it was kind of true. My smile grew. This is perfect. A perfect excuse.

I dove for her hand, and started to toward the main entrance.

"Lucky for you, I was heading there myself."

She stumbled as she tried to keep up.

"Wha-?"

I opened the glass door. I looked back at her and grinned.

"Don't worry. When you get to know her, she is not as bad as you think."

I let go of her hand. I led her down the right hall, turning and immediately running into giant brown doors with big metal letters spelling, "Training Studio."

I turned toward her.

"Okay, I will warn you. Miss Yoruichi will have you dance in front of the class to see in her words, "Worthy enough."

Her eyes widened.

"But, I'll probably mess up the-"

I covered her mouth. "Shh, She'll hear you. Trust me you'll be fine."

I let go of her mouth and peeked in the small window. The room was large enough to fit at least four adult elephants. The ceiling was high enough to make me feel even shorter. What I loved was that all the walls held mirrors, giving the feel the room was even bigger.

Somehow, it gave me an odd sense of security. I felt like I could leave worrys and troubles out in the hallway. Dancing always gave a way to express my anger into something other than yelling in frustration.

That also went for playing piano and singing but look where that got me.

I noticed Miss Yoruichi right away. She has dark creamy skin with dark purple hair that is always in a high pony tail. Like Momo, she leaves hair down on either side of her face. Miss Yoruichi also had bright, vibrant cat yellow eyes that leaves you guessing her motives.

I have no idea if she uses contacts or not but it soon dawned on me that I never asked. Maybe because the eye color suits her agile, quick cat-like actions.

Momo push my face away so she could peer inside as well. She did a small, quiet gasp.

"T-that's the teacher?" I nodded.

Miss Yoruichi had her hands on her hips and seemed to be glaring at someone out of view. I backed up.

"Well, come on."

I opened the door. Momo almost screamed,

"No! D-"

She stopped and stared at Miss Yoruichi who wiped her glare and plastered on a smile,

"Well, well, well, It's Rukia"

Her grin mysteriously grew as she noticed Momo's discontent.

"And who is this? This better be the reason why you are here so late."

I placed my hand on Momo's shoulder and dragged her to Yoruichi. I noticed the three other students were grateful Miss Yoruichi was no longer yelling at them. They were at the far corner beside Miss Yoruichi's bean-bag chair, halfway hugging each other.

I almost laughed. To see them so scared than snickering at me was most enjoyable

"In matter of fact it is."

Well half way.

"She wanted to try out. Her name is Momo Hinamori."

"I see. Well, I bet Rukia here already told you what you have to do, right?"

Momo gulped and nodded. Miss Yoruichi walked to the other students and slumped down on her light purple bean-bag chair. She leaned back, resting her head on the back.

"Good, show me what you got."

I leaned into Momo's ear, "Don't worry. Pretend your doing it for someone you love."

I gave her a quick, reassuring hug and sat beside Miss Yoruichi. Momo glanced at everyone, then turned around giving a quick sigh. She brought her arms above her head along with one of her legs. It was slow, soft, graceful movements.

As she moved I could hear gasps from the girls on the other side of Miss Yoruichi. Each time she move, it seemed to slow time to prolong each well practiced move. I gave a quick glance to Miss Yoruichi.

She seemed to look interested. Good. I wouldn't want Momo to get kicked out. She seems to be a nice a girl.

"You know,"

I jumped as Miss Yoruichi whispered in my ear not prying her eyes off Momo's swan like jump.

"She is almost as good as you when you first came here."

I blushed looking to the side. Miss Yoruichi never gives out compliments. Honestly, I didn't think I was really that good when I came here. Apparently, Miss Yoruichi thinks otherwise.

With one more giant leap, Momo's dance ended. She turned around anxiously waiting for our thoughts. I grinned and mouthed, 'Awesome!'.

Miss Yoruichi stood and stomped toward her. Momo took a few steps backwards and sunk away, closing her eyes tightly. I got on one knee ready to take Momo if needed. But, it was strange. It seemed like she had liked it.

I took a glance at the other students. They were now standing also and whispering and pointing at Momo. I balled my fists.

"Momo,"

I jumped at the teacher's low voice. I took pity on Momo who looked like she was about to cry. Miss Yoruichi raised her hand above Momo's head. It flew down and landed right smack down in the middle.

The hand move back and forth. I cracked a smile. Miss Yoruichi did the same exact thing to me! Miss Yoruichi took a peak at me and we both burst into laughter.

I had been Miss Yoruichi's first student when she had started the studio and she had done an almost exact mirror of what she had done just now. Momo cracked open an eye,

"Wha-?"

Miss Yoruichi gave a light hit on her head and then gave her one of Miss Yoruichi famous grin and thumbs up. Momo still looked nervous but she forced a small smile.

"So, I made it then?"

I forced down my laughter, stood and looked at the clock,'9:46' We still had little less than hour before class was over. As Miss Yoruichi's laughter died down, the three others made their way to Momo.

Miss Yoruichi took no mind and with one yell of, "After all the laughing, I need a good glass of milk!" exited the training studio room.

"So, Momo is it?" Kamiko asked.

Kamiko had curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was the tallest and the head of the other two. She also was the biggest airhead but unfortunately did have some moves in the dancing art so Miss Yoruichi had let her join.

The smallest one named Kazuko had straight dyed black hair with purple streaks. She had chocolate-brown eyes. Kazuko was always following Kamiko around like a loyal dog. Surely did fit her name.

The nicest one of the three was Henko. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair that was in a tight pony tail.

Around me she almost always held pitying blue eyes. They all were wearing the uniform for dancing which consisted of a jet black skin tight suit.

They also all go to Karakura High like I do and we're in the same grade but luckily since I had since they had joined, they had been out of my classes. I do not need more rumors sprouting up about me impressing my own brother for his money.

Momo jumped from her daze and nodded.

"I see."

Kamiko took a glance at me and shoved the other two. Kazuko snickered.

"Do you want to join us? If you do, you won't be late or a nobody like Rukia."

Momo's eyes widened. Kamiko pressed further raising my anger.

"You'll be cool and become amazing at dancing. Maybe as good as we are."

Henko looked down but stayed silent. Momo looked to me, searching for help. For some unknown reason, I wanted to protect this girl.

I feel she really needs me. And not just for this gang up. In a flash, I was in front of Momo, blocking her from Kamiko's and Kazuko's view.

"Look, Momo doesn't want to join you, Rose. So quit ganging up on her."

Kamiko didn't faze.

"Really? So she wants to become a wanna-be? I guess that's fine. But she'll regret it."

Kamiko smiled sweetly.

"Come on, Kazuko. Henko."

She strutted over to the other side of the room and started stretching on the many metal bars near the mirrors. Kazuko and Henko soon followed suit.

I continued glaring. I heard a soft sigh behind me. I turned around. Momo looked searching my face and then quietly spoke,

"Thank you so much."

I shook my head, "There is no need."

Momo smiled. She was so different from everyone I knew. She seemed smiled every chance necessary but, seemed like she could break with a little poke into something.

The loud creaking of the door echoed loudly as Miss Yoruichi skipped back into the room.

"Okay, now that I got my milk,"

The girls started snickering,

"you can start practicing. I will observe you and next time I will tell you your strengths and weaknesses."

She turned toward Momo,

"I need you to come with me to work out your schedule."

Momo nodded weakly and began following Miss Yoruichi to her office. The girls started laughing harder as they got further out of hearing range. I huffed out a big exhale,

"Miss Yoruichi, wait!"

She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. She lifted a brow. Momo stopped and turned her head, looking at me with one eye.

I rubbed my cheek hard and squinted my eyes. I hoped she understood my message.

Miss Yoruichi stood there, confused and unconsciously brought her hand to her cheek and then brought it out in front of her face. She blushed and licked her fingertips and then rubbed the white stain dripping of her jaw with her forearm.

"Thanks Rukia." They continued on to her office.

I sighed, checking my watch once again, '10:07' I internally groaned. Twenty-seven more minutes! This is the longest class in the world!

Maybe I should just leave, the dark thoughts in the pit of my stomach about Ichigo were growing. I really shouldn't have left.

The door made a loud thud as it hit it's frame. I took a step to where Miss Yoruichi and Momo had left but slammed my foot down as a voice came to my ears.

"You're not going to leave now, are you?"

She sounded pure innocent. Too pure to be real. I turned heal and glared at Kamiko, who smiled sweetly.

"Now that I get a good look, you have bags under your eyes, Rukia. Not sleeping well? You know, It's not good to not get any sleep. You'll look even uglier than you already do. And we wouldn't want that would we?"

She grinned. I glared at her and then casted my eyes downward. Who am I kidding? I probably look a lot worse than I feel. Which is pretty hard to beat at the particular moment.

I almost never sleep past ten because of how early I get up to practice piano. And I always get dark rims around eyes extremely easily.

I sighed in defeat. I'll let her win this one. I'm definitely too tired for this. Of everything. Exhaustion was really biting my ass to get back in bed and rest for about forever.

"You're right."

I muttered almost inaudibly. I heard the small click of her stepping back. I could imagine her face, bewildered. Dumbstruck.

I had never apologized or agree to pretty much other than Byakuya, Hisana, Kaien, and Miyako. And even that was rare. I guess it was a pride thing. Who knows.

The best explanation I could come up with was that I thought it was weak to show you're emotions. To lock it all up and hide it with a curtain of a smile and a laugh. I guess I got that from Hisana and Kaien.

"W-what did you just say?"

I turned around, continuing to engrave the markings on the wood flooring into my mind.

"Just that. I look horrible, I know. You don't have to tell me, okay?"

I walked toward the door that will eventually lead to my sweet, sweet bed. I opened it.

"H-hey! Where are you going?!"

The door stopped halfway open. "Home."

I looked behind me and smiled for a reason I did not know.

"And stay away from Momo, Got it?"

I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**I choose the specific names for those three girls for a reason but! I'll only let you know if you pm me or ask me in a review. Otherwise, go look it up! It gives hint of what I have in store for them! *Evil Laugh***

**Also, with the whole Rukia feels the needs to Protect Momo and such will also expressed later on! And have any of you noticed how Rukia has been standing up for herself and others against her bullies? No? Well, now I just told you. There's also a reason for THAT too but the story will not come out and tell you, you'll have to figure it out for youself!**

**Alright as a final note for this chapter, now that my account is fixed and such doesn't really mean I'll be updated every other day sadly. School started up a couple weeks ago and I'm still trying to adjust with the new school and everything. Besides that, I think the characters of Bleach have decided to go on strike on me because I haven't typed a new paragraph for the story in over a month! D: So! You guys need to give some reviews and get the characters to like me again! The next chapter is already typed and ready to go but I need reviews to start typing more of the next, next chapter! Anyway, See you Monsters next time! **

**~Mk1220**


End file.
